Red Really Doesn't Suit a Psychic
by Fear-The-Spork
Summary: Twenty five days before Christmas, Shawn and Juliet are forced to make one of the biggest decisions of thier lives. Which comes in a mini package. Santa's never had it this easy. Shules, of course. *CHAPTER THREE IS UP*
1. Chapter 1

One month.

Well actually, less than one month until the biggest day of the year finally arrived. Well, it was the biggest day for him anyway. Today however, Shawn Spencer was ecstatic for many more reasons than that. He'd been waiting somewhat patiently; or as patiently as he could, for the last week or so just so he could get to do this, his favourite activity of the month...

At last it was the first of December and as many a tradition suggested, he was going absolutely insane with what seemed like thousands of decorations and his usual six foot tree. Granted, his neighbors had complained at the blockage it had caused on the stairs , but he'd eventually removed it and pulled it into his new apartment.

Henry Spencer, buzz kill extraordinaire, had usually protested when Shawn was a young child, often insisting that they really didn't need so much sparkly crap all over their house. But this was the one argument that Shawn and his mother _always _won. Not that Henry really put up much of a fight.

Deep deep down, past the hardened cop facade and the mince pie from last year, Shawn was well aware that his father loved Christmas just as much as he did. Maybe even a little bit more. Before the divorce, before things became complicated, they would finally coerce him into helping.

Shawn fondly recalled some of the best times he'd ever had with his father, before he'd become obsessed with making him the perfect cop. When things had been happy and innocent. With a smile, Shawn pulled the memory of his father dressed as Santa Clause, his eyes twinkling with pride as a seven year old Shawn sussed him out.

He hadn't taken the suit off for the whole day, insisting that it was too comfortable. Shawn knew better. He enjoyed the look of hero worship from Shawn for finally giving in and getting into the spirit. The fake psychic thought of it often as his best Christmas ever.

Shawn eventually stepped back to survey his handy work. He ran a hand over his hair, absolutely exhausted from the effort. After what seemed like hours of stretching and straightening garlands and about twenty or so rolls of sticky tape, he was finally done with his creation.

His tree stood in the corner, proud and green; baubles of all shapes and sizes hanging from the branches, tinsel draped here and there, and hundreds of multi-colored fairy lights twinkling at him in the waning light of the day.

Glancing at his watch, his eyebrows shot up. God, he'd really spent a lot of time on it this year... With only half an hour to get ready for his date, Shawn smiled proudly at his work once more, before disappearing into his bedroom to change into something a little more formal.

Tonight, he was going on his twenty seventh date with Santa Barbara's finest. Well, twenty seventh official date anyway. Yes, he was counting them and no, he wasn't counting all of those times they'd ended up back at her apartment to watch a movie after work, or that other time they'd played Yhatzee with Gus at the Psych Office. Or the many nights they'd spent at the Station, trying to crack a case, only to end up secretly holding hands under her desk and trying not to smile when Lassiter shot them bemused looks. Shawn grinned to himself as he opened his closet to pick out a shirt.

He scanned thoughtfully for something he'd knew Juliet would like on him, finally settling on a green button down that he'd worn on their first date all those months ago. As he pulled it on and fixed his hair in the bedroom mirror, he whistled and hummed Christmas songs merrily to himself. Hell, he even danced a little on his way out of the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twenty minutes later and he was pulling his bike up outside of the busy Station in the glow of the street lights, the sun having long since set behind the horizon and leaving a cool chill in the air. He suddenly mused that he probably should have borrowed Gus's car in case Juliet got cold, but there was nothing he could do about it now. Although, to be fair it was probably best.

At least that way he could be the one to warm her up. With a self-assured smile and spring in his step, he bounded up the stairs and through the doors to find his girl for a night on the town.

He frowned when he turned the corner and found that her desk was empty, strange for this time when she was usually there finishing up any paperwork that she hadn't had the chance to earlier in the day. His brow furrowed. Surely she wasn't down in the interrogation rooms now? Lassiter could have taken care of that... As he looked around in confusion, a sudden tap on his shoulder made him jump in surprise.

He spun around the find the very woman he'd been searching for, and a smile immediately spread over his face at the sight of her. "Jules! I was just wondering if Lassie had finally snapped and shot someone, which was why you were interviewing him in the interrogation room..."

An amused look graced her features at his joke. "I wouldn't be surprised. The night we've had..." Without any further explanation she strode towards her desk with a sense of purpose, Shawn trailing after her.

"You're not working late are you?" he asked, his tone suddenly concerned, but she shook her head.

"No, I think Lassiter can handle him," she smiled softly and Shawn's face became confused. Juliet answered his silent question. "That's why we were in the interrogation room. It's the only place we could put him so that he wouldn't take off again. He's already tried it four times since Buzz picked him up..."

"Okay, I'm going to stop you there gorgeous," Shawn held his hands up and Juliet raised an eyebrow, blushing at the same time at his newest nickname for her. Something he'd been doing a lot lately. "Isn't the point of catching a criminal, to have them in handcuffs so they don't do stuff like that?" Juliet began to shake her head halfway through his sentence.

"No, not exactly. I don't think we have handcuffs small enough for an eight year old..." A look of understanding fell over Shawn's face. "Yeah, he was picked up at the harbor wandering around with a suitcase big enough to fit himself inside. Apparently he's from the Care For Kid's Orphanage across town. He wouldn't really tell us anything other than his name, but we got a call from the orphanage a while ago to tell us about a missing boy fitting his description. They're picking him up in half an hour, so we can leave when I make sure he's gone with them..."

"Sounds dire. A kid running off at this time of year?" Shawn pulled a chair around to Juliet's side of the desk, leaning in to rest his elbows on the top. Juliet nodded solemnly.

"Daniel's very smart for an eight year old. He talked a little more when I got Lassiter to stop glaring at him..." she laughed, making Shawn chuckle. "Apparently, the carers at... what was it he called it... oh yes, 'The Crap Factory-" Shawn snorted in amusement. This kid sounded like a handful. "Don't feed him."

"It sounds like a pretty awful place. Should we check it out?"

"Shawn, he also told us that his name was Juan Rodriguez and that he was from the Mexican border..." Juliet turned to look at him. "I told him he reminded me of you. He does a little bit."

"Why? Is he devilishly handsome for an eight year old?" he raised an eyebrow and smirked at her cockily, making her laugh.

"I was thinking more along the lines of sure of himself and full of crap."

Shawn's hand went to heart in mock pain. "Jules, I'm hurt at the accusation of being full of crap. Everyone knows I'm only partly full of crap. The rest of the time I'm completely legit. I think you just insulted your way out of snuggling tonight," his voice lowered slightly in case anyone overheard. Juliet gave him a look.

"Oh please, we all know that you're the snuggler in this relationship." He shrugged innocently at her accusation, nudging her arm and leaning in closer to her personal space, looking down at her mouth. Juliet knew he wouldn't risk kissing her in the middle of the Station, but it didn't stop her from licking her lips.

"I don't hear you complaining when you're cuddling up after-"

"Ugh, did you ever hear the phrase get a room?" A small voice echoed from behind them, making them turn away from their 'almost kiss' to find the source of the noise. Juliet smiled when her eyes settled on the boy who was standing behind them.

"Daniel, how did you get away from Detective Lassiter?" she sounded firm, even though her face was bright. The kid shrugged nonchalantly, his hands stuck deep into his trouser pockets and his foot nudging the ground in front of him. Shawn took in the somewhat pitiful sight before him.

Daniel was a clever looking kid, his brown hair messy and in a way that reminded Shawn vividly of his own. He wasn't small for an eight year old, but he wasn't overly large either and his clothes seemed smart enough. Too smart for a street kid which he'd tried to pass himself off for. He wore a plaid shirt, hanging over his dark jeans which his hands were still stuck into.

He raised his eyes off of the floor and finally looked at Shawn. "So you're the psychic guy huh?" The said psychic raised an eyebrow at the question, but answered anyway.

"Yeah, that's me. You're the little guys who's been causing all the trouble around here tonight..." Daniel wrinkled his nose at the question, his brow knitting together over his glasses. He pushed them up his nose before answering.

"Wow, you know for a psychic that was pretty crappy."

At the comment Shawn couldn't help himself. The sound of an eight year old saying that, even if it was directed at him made him laugh loudly and Juliet shook her head beside him before turning to the little boy. "Daniel, please be nice to Shawn for me okay? That wasn't the nicest thing to say."

Daniel immediately protested. "But it was true!" Her face turned serious and he quietened down, his face pouting at being told off. Shawn decided to save the poor kid from his girlfriends scolding.

"Aw come on Jules. It wasn't my best work ever..." Daniel glanced from Juliet to Shawn, his eyebrow raising at the man coming to his rescue. Juliet rolled her eyes at them. "What? Hey, this coming from the woman who told me I was full of crap."

Juliet shook her head and looked between Shawn and Daniel. "Boys sticking together huh? Well that's just unfair."

"It's not our fault Jules, it's a natural reaction." Shawn turned back to the little boy in front of him and held out his hand. "Shawn Spencer, it's very nice to meet you." Daniel looked at the outstretched hand warily, glancing between Shawn's smiling face and Juliet's expectant one. Not wanting to let the kind Detective down, Daniel took it and shook.

"Daniel Marcus Alden, born in Santa Cruz."

Before anyone could say another word, Lassiter's fuming figure stormed around the corner; coffee cup in one hand and a pair of handcuffs in the other. "O'Hara! Get a search team out there. I lost the little fu-" He stopped mid sentence when he noticed Daniel standing next to her desk, talking to a man he considered his arch enemy. "Ehem... I was going to say darling if anyone was interested..."

"Wow, you're uptight aren't you?" Daniel smirked, his arms folding as a few people paused to look between the red faced Head Detective and the kid who was so far into the danger zone that he was about to hit a land mine. Lassiter looked like he was about let rip, having been given the run around by an eight year old for the better part of an hour.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Juliet quickly stepped in before he could finally make a child cry. "Carlton. Would you please put these in the filing room if I look after Daniel?" Lassiter looked as though he was going to hug her, something that would have to of been seen to be believed; before he grabbed the files from her hand and gratefully left the boy behind. Daniel grinned in victory.

But it was brief before Juliet turned on him again. "What did I say about being nice to people?" He pouted, his head lowering again and his shoulders shrugging miserably. Juliet didn't relent. "Daniel?"

"Fine, I'm sorry Ms. O'Hara."

"Okay, come and sit with us while you're waiting," she set a hand on the back of his neck and steered him towards her desk and Shawn, who lifted him onto the desk to sit. While Juliet went to get him something from the vending machine along the hall. Daniel stared at his hands as she walked away, leaving him with Shawn. Checking that his girlfriend was out of earshot, Shawn leaned over and nudged Daniel.

The boy looked up at him. "What?"

"When you see him again, call him Lassie Face. It really gets on his nerves..." Shawn smirked, a glint of mischief in his eyes as the boy's face lit up briefly. "Or call him Lassitarian." Daniel snorted softly, his eyes searching the hallway, waiting for Lassiter to appear from the direction of the stairs.

As Juliet reappeared at her desk, a bag of crisps and a soda in hand, she looked concerned at the level of silence and concentration from the two boys as they watched the stairs almost intently. "What's going on here?" Shawn jumped at her voice, but Daniel didn't move from his position.

"Nothing Jules, nothing what so ever..." As Lassiter bounded up the stairs and into the bull-pen, Daniel's voice cut across the low hum of noise in his direction.

"Hey there Lassie Face!" Lassiter froze, his death stare aimed at both Shawn and Daniel from across the room. Juliet could see the vein in his head begin to throb slightly, but she hid her smile behind her hand as Daniel laughed softly.

"You know," he boy turned towards Shawn as Lassiter stalked away. "You're not so bad for a psychic. But you still suck pretty bad at it." Shawn chuckled loudly, opening the boy's soda and handing it to him as Juliet opened the crisp packet. Daniel took them gratefully, muttering a quick 'thank you' before going to town on the snacks. Juliet glanced at Shawn in concern at the speed Daniel was eating at.

"Whoa dude, slow down there. It's like you're inhaling your food," Shawn spoke loudly, making Daniel look up from his food. He shrugged, swallowing a mouthful before answering.

"They're really good..." was his only answer before he went back to them, slightly slower than before but still far too quickly for Juliet's liking. As he was preoccupied with his food, Juliet saw his carer before anyone else did. She was a strict looking middle aged woman, her hair pulled back into a bun at the back of her head.

She reminded Juliet briefly of the principal in Matilda, only much thinner. She looked regretfully at Daniel, who was now playing with the Newton's Cradle on her desk, his face frowning in concentration as he tried to stop the metal balls from clicking so loudly. She put a hand on his arm to stop him and looked up, a smile on his small face. "What's up beautiful?"

She rolled her eyes. "Did Shawn tell you to say that?" the psychic looked at her innocently while Daniel grinned cockily.

"Maybe."

"Daniel sweetheart, I think your carer is here..." Juliet could see the disappointment flash in his eyes as his face fell almost comically. Shawn shifted in his seat to look around the boy and towards the woman who was now walking towards them with a purpose in her stride. Daniel turned too, groaning softly when he saw the look etched on her face. She was definitely angry. As she approached he began to shift so that his legs were hanging over the edge of the desk. Juliet eyed him curiously, but said nothing as the woman came closer.

"Daniel Alden!" her voice was cutting and concerned, her hands placed on her hips like a mother from an eighties movie. "We have been worried sick about you young man." She looked like she was about to get into the zone and give him a proper scolding, but, ever the soft touch for a kid in need, Juliet stepped in before she could get really going.

"Mrs. Fallon?" she broke in, stepping in front of Daniel and blocking him from view. The woman's gaze shifted to the Detective and her face softened as she nodded in confirmation of her name. She suddenly sighed loudly as if in resignation of the situation.

"Yes, that's me."

"Can I have a word please?" With a curt nod and a warning look towards Daniel, Mrs. Fallon followed Juliet down the hall so that they wouldn't be over heard by prying ears. Daniel looked distinctly disappointed when they stopped in front of the open doors. So much for his brilliant escape route.

"Lassie Face would just catch you again..." Shawn murmured and Daniel looked up in surprise.

"How did you-" Shawn just raised his hand to his head, a knowing smirk on his face as Daniel grumbled. "Yeah sure, now you're a good psychic... I wasn't going to run off." He finished, stating it as though it had been obvious all along. Shawn just shrugged, knowing that look that had flashed across the boys face. He'd worn that same expression many times himself when he was running away from something.

"Look, I'm sure Jules will straighten everything out for you. Don't worry about it," he reassured the boy, who was intently focused on the two women down the hall. Shawn could see the urge to flee all over his face, but thankfully Daniel stayed where he was. Shawn wasn't about to start playing a game of chase with an eight year old in the Police Station. Gus maybe, but not a little kid. "So uh, you never did say why you ran away like that. This is a pretty dangerous city to get lost in," Shawn finally spoke after a few minutes of watching the woman along the hall.

Daniel shrugged in response. "I dunno. Felt like it I guess."

"Wow, truly the best argument for spending a night outside in the cold."

"What's it to you anyway?" He looked away from Juliet and Mrs. Fallon to stare at Shawn in confusion. It was the psychic's turn to shrug now. He didn't know why he'd asked the question, other than to fill the longish silence that had been drawing out between them. He told him so.

"Silence filler."

"So you weren't really interested?" Daniel leaned his head on his hand, his elbow digging into his leg under the weight as he sighed. He lifted his free hand to push is glasses up his nose again. "Figures. At least you were honest about it. The lady I talk to at the Crap Factory keeps making me talk about my feelings. Like she really cares you know?" Shawn nodded softly and let the boy continue his rant, while struggling not to smile at the use of the term 'Crap Factory.' "I mean, they're getting paid to ask me that kind of stuff. They think I don't know about it, but I'm not dumb." He glanced at the psychic for confirmation.

Shawn nodded again. "So why do they make you talk to this lady?"

Daniel looked like he was thinking for a moment before he answered. "'Cause I punched Micheal Cousins in the face for calling me a wimp. But what was I supposed to do? Stand there and take it?"

"I think you and I would get along great kid," Shawn chuckled. "You're very mature for an eight year old. I think you and I could take Gus out on the X-Box. He's on a winning streak at the moment. It's getting on my nerves," he branched off into his own little world briefly, thinking about Call of Duty and Gus's ever rising kill streak. Daniel poked his arm roughly when he missed a question. "What?"

"I said, who is Gus?"

"Oh, he's my best friend. Who practices in secret so that he can whoop me at video games."

"Sounds sneaky. Do you think he'd like me too?" Daniel sat up a little straighter while he awaited Shawn's answer.

"Probably. As long as you can play the X-Box, Gus will like you- Here she comes buddy," the psychic pointed over Daniel's shoulder at the approaching women and he let another groan. "Like I said, don't worry about Mrs. Fallon. Jules will have smoothed everything over for you. Just play along and you'll be fine. Try and cry, that always gets them." He added in a whisper, making Daniel bite his lip to stop a smile.

"I can turn it on like a tap-"

They were interrupted at that exact moment as Juliet arrived ahead of Mrs. Fallon. "You two look like you're getting along..." she beamed at Daniel, who had suddenly gone a little pale at the realization that he would now have to leave the Station and face his punishment for running away. His shoulder's slumped. He was probably grounded for a damn year.

"Shawn was telling me about his friend Gus..." Daniel trailed off as Mrs. Fallon began to tap her foot impatiently waiting for him to get off of the desk. Beside her was Daniel's suitcase, which had gleefully been supplied by Lassiter a few moments before hand. The boy slowly lowered himself from the table and landed on his feet, facing Shawn and Juliet. "Thanks for the food guys." His voice was smaller than they'd heard it all night. "Sorry about being such a pain in the-" Mrs. Fallon coughed loudly to cover the word he was about to say. Daniel winced before continuing. "See you around I guess..."

"Bye Daniel. Be good okay?" Juliet ran her fingers over his hair affectionately, making him beam up at her. She smiled back at him before he turned to Shawn.

"See ya Daniel. Try not to recreate The Great Escape again any time soon..." he chuckled, holding out his hand again for the boy to take. He did, squeezing it as tight as his smaller hand would allow.

"I hope you beat Gus soon." Shawn grinned, but Daniel still didn't let go of his hand. He paused at the sudden look of longing in the child's eyes... The moment was broken when Mrs. Fallon grabbed his other hand and pulled him away. As they walked along the hallway towards the doors, Daniel continued to wave slowly until he was out of sight. Shawn and Juliet remained where they were, staring after him. Lassiter destroyed the peace, appearing from the Chief's Office.

"The brat finally gone then?"

Juliet scolded him as he was walking away, but it was half-hearted at the most. She finally snapped out of her trance and brought Shawn with her. "So, um... Shall we get dinner and go back to yours? I suddenly don't feel like watching a movie..." her voice was soft. "In fact, I think I'm really going to need that cuddle sometime soon." Shawn smiled at her softly, standing from his chair and pulling her into a hug, the rest of the Stations confused looks be damned.

"Why do I feel like such an ass for sending him back there?" He murmured into her hair and Juliet pulled out of his embrace slightly.

"Tell me about it."

"I mean, it's not like were sending him to jail, or to somewhere that they don't look after him. We're sending him back to a warm bed and house, with food and his friends and... You know what, I still feel like an ass." He finally finished, totally unable to justify himself. He heaved a sigh at the same time she did. "Come on Jules. I'll take you to that little Italian place you love. It'll make you feel better." After he glanced around to see that no-one was watching, he pressed a kiss to the side of her head. Juliet leaned into him a little more before relenting.

"Okay. I suppose it would help take our minds off of the guilt. God, I wonder if this is the feeling people get when they've kicked a puppy?" she shook her head, breaking away from his arms to scoop up her purse from the desk.

"As long as you're not about to test the theory, then I'd say yes. More than likely. Come on baby, let's go. I'm much better at cuddling when I don't have a hundred pairs of eyes watching to see where my hands are going." He raised an eyebrow when she laughed softly. "Feeling better?"

"Not even a little."

"Join the club, Jules. Join the club..." They both sighed heavily as they exited into the cool night air.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, it's so fluffy I wanna die! I know, it's no where near Christmas yet and the whole child things has been done to death, but I thought it might make a cute little story. It's going to be about five, maybe six chapters. I might raise the rating, but it's a big might. For those who hate me for not updating Die Hard, But After Lunch is Over, I'm so sorry. I've hit the biggest wall with that story.

I'm halfway through chapter nine, but every time I finish it I hate the result and delete it again. I'll get there eventually, I promise ^^

Anyway, reviews are like flowers. They're pretty and they make me smile :)


	2. Chapter 2

Juliet shifted her body in Shawn's arms for the third time in at least ten minutes, finally making him let go of her and sit up as he reached over to his bedside table and flicked on the lamp. They winced at the bright light filling the once dark room.

"Jules, I know we don't have to get up in the morning, but the fact that we've just made love several times means that I, personally, am exhausted. Sleep sounds pretty good right about now. So tell me what's wrong so we can actually function tomorrow without twenty pots of coffee." Juliet looked up at him guiltily, pressing a kiss to the side of his chest.

"Sorry. I guess I'm a little distracted..." she sighed, resting a hand on his stomach as she curled up to his side.

"You weren't so distracted an hour ago," his eyebrow raised suggestively and she smiled softly into his skin, nudging him playfully. "What? Am I out of line Jules? Or is the Spencer love too much for you to handle?" he laughed when she rolled her eyes at him.

"Alright stud. Let's face it, when you're doing _that _it's pretty hard to keep my brain from short circuiting, let alone actually thinking about something." When he grinned smugly, she giggled and leaned across to kiss his jaw. "But, I guess I've been lying here awake for so long that my mind just keeps wandering back to Daniel and how guilty I feel for making him go back to that place..."

Shawn let out a little sigh, his finger's sneaking up to wind through her hair gently. He massaged the back of her head for a few seconds before finally answering. "I guess I know how you feel Jules. I mean, I still feel like a jerk and I don't know why. I think it was the look on his face when he realized it was time to go back to the orphanage. You know, I even hate saying that word. It sounds so sad at this time of year."

Juliet listened to him speak, her thumb drawing circles on his bare chest lazily. "Do you think we could go and visit him sometime? I mean, there's no law against it," she rested her chin on him to look up at his face. A slow smile spread across it as the thought sank in.

"You know, I think I like that idea. I can teach him about pineapple and how to kick Gus' ass, and you can teach him how to be awesome and arrest people," he laughed, suddenly brightening at the idea of visiting the little boy again.

"Wow, you're really cut and dry about some things aren't you sweetie?"

"Hey. Someone has to teach the kids about fighting bad guys. Who better to do it that a beautiful bad-ass cop with a sexy psychic boyfriend?" When Juliet raised an eyebrow Shawn sighed and rolled his eyes playfully. "Fine. Fake psychic boyfriend. But it's close enough right?"

"Yes, Shawn. It's close e-nough," Juliet interrupted herself with a yawn, closely followed by Shawn doing exactly the same thing. "Okay, now I feel like sleeping..." she nuzzled him, snuggling into him even more and pulling the covers up with her free hand. Shawn grinned, leaning down to tug on her earlobe with his teeth.

"So you don't want to continue from where we left off?" The elbow in his side made him jump and groan. "I'll take that as a no then." Pressing a kiss to her hair, he leaned over and switched the lamp back off, plunging the room back into darkness. "It was a good effort though..." he murmured, his arms sliding around her to pull her even closer.

As they drifted off slowly, Shawn realized something, his eyes pulling themselves open to stare into the darkness. "Jules?" She moaned softly against him, her head tilting up to look him blearily in the eye.

"Are you kidding me, Mister Exhausted?"

"Sorry... I was just wondering something... about us I guess." He used his serious voice and Juliet shook the sleep out of her head to focus on what he was saying. "I mean, you know I love you right?" Wow, that was a surprise. She'd assumed he was going to say something about getting matching toothbrushes, not the l-word she'd been waiting to hear for the past few months. While Juliet mused, Shawn squirmed. "Jules, say something. Heart kind of on the line here..." she smiled at how nervous he was, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips.

"I know Shawn. It's probably a good thing that I love you too or I wouldn't put up with the fact you've named my ass Mr. Bounce..." Shawn's grin when she returned his gesture could have illuminated the room around them and she beamed in return. He immediately relaxed from his tense state.

"Wow. That was the scariest thing I've ever done. Hunting down psychopathic killers included," he breathed another sigh of relief, pulling her in for another kiss. As Juliet smiled against his lips, Shawn's hands splayed over her back. They pulled apart, giving Juliet the opportunity to ask what she wanted to.

"Am I that terrifying?"

"No... it's just... I kind of put my heart on the line once before," he mumbled, not quite meeting her eye. "Let's just say, the line was in front of a big ass truck. It didn't just run me over; it reversed and did it again."

"She didn't say it back?" Juliet let her hand raise up to stroke his cheek reassuringly and he grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips and pressing a kiss to her palm before he answered her question.

"Oh, she said 'love you' back. It was just preceeded by the words, 'I could never'." Juliet frowned, awful thoughts about a woman who'd broken her boyfriends heart racing through her mind. Torture had never seemed so appealing until that moment. How could anyone not see how sweet he could be under all the bravado? She turned his head to face her, smiling up at him softly.

"Shawn Spencer... I love you." He really couldn't stop himself from kissing her then.

"Love you too Jules. Wow, it really feels good saying that," he breathed, going back to her lips for more. Juliet, all thoughts of sleep long forgotten, moved to push herself upwards and further into his kiss, a little moan escaping her.

_I shot the sheriff_

_But I didn't shoot no deputy, oh no! Oh!_

_I shot the sheriff_

_But I didn't shoot no deputy, ooh, ooh, oo-ooh._

They both jumped as the ring tone signaling that Lassiter was calling blared from Juliet's cell phone on the bedside table. Shawn groaned. "God Lassie. You really are a buzz kill." Juliet just slapped his chest and leaned across him to grab the singing phone. Productively, it was the best way to get the cell phone quickly. Counter-productively, it also gave Shawn great access to her neck, which he took with glee, pressing open mouthed kisses along her skin. Juliet smiled, flicking the phone open.

"Carlton, do you have any idea what time it is?" Shawn continued his assault all the while listening to the one sided conversation. Just as he was about to slip his mouth lower, Juliet stiffened in his arms and pushed herself up. Shawn watched her face in confusion, concern written all over it. "Well when did he-"

"Jules?" he asked loudly, but she shook her head and held a finger to his lips to stop him.

"Carlton- Yes, there is someone here..." She rolled her eyes to the heavens. "Will you listen Carlton- Look, if you really want to know, I'm with Shawn. Yes! At this time in the morning... We're doing things that are none of your damn business! Now will you please tell me what's happened to Daniel!"

That really made Shawn pay attention as he sat up fully to watch her finish the conversation and snap the phone shut in annoyance. "That went well I hope?" he raised an eyebrow as she groaned loudly.

"Not really the way I wanted him to find out, but since we've taken such a big step I figure it's time Carlton maned up and accepted that I can have a relationship with whoever I want. On a slightly less amusing note though... Daniel's run away again," she finished with a heavy sigh, slipping out of bed and picking up her underwear from the floor. Shawn quickly followed her lead.

"When did this happen?"

"Well from what Carlton told me, Mrs. Fallon went to check on him and he wasn't in his bed. She called the Station a few minutes ago and Lassiter called me since he knows I don't have to be up in the morning. It figures. He's probably just trying to get out of spending more time with him..." Juliet found her bra hanging over the mirror on the cabinet and she plucked it off, looking around for her jeans that had been flung away from the bed a few hours before hand.

Shawn was busy searching for a tee-shirt in his drawer, but he answered. "Yeah... Did he say anything about where Daniel might have gone?" he asked, pulling out a blue shirt from a corner. Juliet shook her head and sighed.

"No, he was as helpful as ever."

"Should I call Gus and get him out there to help?" Shawn wondered, holding up his cell phone, but Juliet shook her head. "Aww, I was looking forward to his 'I have a real job to get to,' speech. It would have been the forth one in two weeks," he chuckled, buckling the belt on his jeans and tucking the phone in his pocket. Finally pulling on a pair of trainers, Shawn slipped out of the bedroom to pick up the keys to his bike as he waited for Juliet.

She emerged a few minutes later, pulling her messy hair into a ponytail to make herself somewhat presentable. "I told Carlton that we'd check the docks and the harbor again. Then if he's not there we could check the town center. He has Buzz and some of the other officers out looking around town anyway, but I think a kid would head for the big Christmas tree. Even if he doesn't technically believe in Santa..." Shawn paused what he was doing, looking at Juliet in what could only be described as horror.

"The kid doesn't believe in Santa? What the hell have they been feeding him in that place?" he grumbled, pulling his jacket on all the way and heading for the door.

Juliet shrugged. "He just said that after he'd asked for the same thing for four years running and never gotten it, he just kind of gave up on the big fat jolly guy. His words, not mine." Shawn furrowed his brow in thought.

"What was he asking for? A pony? Because let's face it, even Santa isn't _that _good."

"Hmm, he didn't say. It must have been big though. Come on, let's go to the docks first, then we can circle back and head to the town center..." Juliet took the helmet that Shawn offered her gratefully, slipping it on as they reached the front doors. They both shivered involuntarily at the cool night air, unused to the cold after being in a warm bed. Shawn kicked the bike into gear as Juliet slipped on behind him, her arms curling around his waist and her head falling onto his shoulder almost instantly.

"You know, this is still one of the sexiest things ever..." Shawn chuckled over the roar of the bike. Juliet's grip tightened playfully.

"Just drive sweetie."

"Right. Let's go and find Daniel."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shawn was really considering the phrase 'Famous Last Words' as a tattoo on his forehead as he and Juliet wandered aimlessly around the freezing docks, calling Daniel's name and watching out for even a hint that he'd been there. Shawn had asked the few stragglers that they'd seen if anyone had spotted a small boy with a suitcase, but so far they'd been unhelpful and grumpy. Juliet heaved a sigh of frustration next to him, her arms wrapped around herself.

"Let's give it up, he's definitely not here. Let's go to the town center. No kid can resist a tree that big," she bit her lip, worrying it between her teeth as she scanned the dark water one last time. Fear welled up inside of her. "You don't think he could have fallen in do you?" she suddenly asked, but Shawn was quick to console her, an arm wrapping around her shoulders and steering her away from the edge.

_I shot the Sheriff_

_But I did not-_

Juliet didn't even let the phone ring twice, before it was against her ear and she was listening intently to Lassiter on the other end. Her face was suddenly the very picture of relief, and in displaying it, Shawn relaxed beside her. "Where was he?"

"Wow, disaster averted..." Shawn chuckled beside her and she squeezed his hand reassuringly, while still listening to what ever Lassiter was saying.

"Yes, we're on our way alright? Yes of course Shawn is coming too." With that she snapped the phone shut and rolled her eyes. "Ugh, he's really getting on my nerves. Anyway, Daniel was found near, wait for it, your apartment building." Shawn's eyebrows raised slightly. "I know. He's been asking for us as the Station. He says he's not going anywhere until we get there." Shawn shook his head in amusement.

"Smart kid. He knows that if we're there, Lassie won't kill him with a blunt instrument."

"Come on, let's get down there. I'm not being soft on him this time Shawn. He really knows how to play on emotions, but not this time..." she sounded set on it and Shawn grinned, leading her past some crates and a few tarp covered boats to where he'd parked the Norton. The look of relief on Juliet's face made Shawn doubt that when they got there she would really yell at the kid. By the looks of her she would probably suffocate him in hugs.

"Alright, come on Miss. Maternal. Let's go and see the little troublemaker," he placed a hand on her back comfortingly as she turned towards him. "What?" She didn't say anything, instead leaning up to kiss him softly. Shawn pulled back with a smile. "See? I'm just that irresistible."

Juliet laughed, nudging him towards the bike with her hands. "Let's go before Carlton does something he regrets."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't take them long to get to the Station, the streets practically deserted as they sped along; slightly faster than they should have. Shawn screeched to a halt in the car park, in between Lassiter's maroon Crown Vic and another police car, probably belonging to Buzz. They dismounted quickly, leaving the helmet's on the ground next to Lassiter's car, aware that no-one would dare touch them in a Police Station parking lot.

They headed up the stairs with a purpose in their stride, the doors already open for them as they walked inside. The harsh fluorescent light from the Station was slightly painful for their eyes which had become adjusted to the dark outside. Lassiter was standing stoically at the end of the corridor, his foot tapping impatiently against the linoleum as he waited for them. When he caught sight of them, especially their hands intertwined he wrinkled his nose in disgust. Juliet stopped him before he even spoke.

"Okay. Number one, yes, Shawn and I are dating and have been for several months. Two, no I don't care what you think about it and three, yes, I am exceedingly happy with him so don't try and talk me out of it. Four, we are in love so don't pull the whole inter-office dating thing on me either," she finished with a glare and all Lassiter could do was a pretty damn good imitation of a fish.

He finally snapped out of it, shaking his head. "You know what? That's all I need to know. But I have one rule. I won't tell the Chief as long as there are no displays of public affection anywhere near me..." he grimaced at their joined hands.

"Uh Lassie? You're kind of the last one to know... The Chief was one of the first people we told..." Shawn murmured and Lassiter's face was like thunder. He was about to say something else, but Juliet held a hand up and stopped him.

"Carlton, what you think is important to me. You are my partner and I need you to be okay with this..." she looked at him pleadingly, her eyes flashing with honesty. Lassiter groaned, his head falling into his hands.

"Fine. I'm... I'm happy for you O'Hara," he grumbled grudgingly, his hands stuck into his pockets.

"Thank you Carlton. Now, where's Daniel?" Lassiter seemed to realize why they where there in the first place.

"Oh right, the kid. Uh, I may have him being held in the interrogation room again... He had this look in his eye like he was going to make another run for it. I wasn't playing a game of cat and mouse with an eight year old around Santa Barbara again tonight. We've already seen far too much of each other..." he mumbled, before walking away, his head still shaking and his eyes slightly unfocused as if he'd just been on the teacups at a carnival. Or in a car crash.

"Will he be okay?" Shawn wondered aloud, watching as Lassiter fell into his chair and downed the remains of the coffee in his mug. Juliet sighed.

"Yeah... Probably... maybe," she said uncertainly and casting one last glance at her dazed partner, they turned and headed towards the direction of the interrogation rooms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't very hard to find who they were looking for, the first door they opened had both Daniel and Buzz McNabb. Both were intently involved in a game of snap, looks of fierce concentration on both faces. Another few cards were put down before anyone noticed their entrance. As soon as Juliet saw Daniel, the feeling of worry was replaced with one of anger at how nonchalant he seemed, after having worried them sick that night. Before Buzz could even move, Daniel's head had snapped up, his glasses sliding down his nose slightly and his face breaking out in a massive grin. "Hey you guys!" he said brightly, as if absolutely nothing had even happened hat night and they hadn't been running around town trying to find him. He was acting like it was perfectly normal to be in a Police Station at two thirty in the morning.

"I'm sorry, but is that really all you have to say for yourself Daniel?" Juliet fumed, her arms crossing in a stern fashion, mirroring Mrs. Fallon from a few hours before. Daniel's face immediately fell from the bright smile into a pouting frown at her tone of voice.

"Aww, look Ms. O'Hara, I'm real sorry for running away and all that... But you just don't understand. I couldn't stay there another night. Those other kids are so mean, and I'd totally get in trouble again if I punched another one. Not that I would mind..."

There was silence as Daniel's nervous explanation trailed off under Juliet's gaze, and it remained in place until Shawn cleared his throat loudly. "Why did Buzz here pick you up near my apartment building?" he broke in, his stance by Juliet's side just as stern as she was, even though his eyes were sparkling brightly with amusement and his mouth was twitching in the hint of a smile. The boy's eyes snapped to his at the question, and Shawn could see him fumbling for a reasonable answer that wouldn't make them even more mad.

"I kind of maybe...Well, I sort of looked you up? You're listed in the phone book you know, it wasn't that hard to find you..." Daniel mumbled. There was even more silence for a few seconds before Buzz coughed awkwardly at the scene in front of him, clearly uncomfortable in the situation. He stood up, the chair scraping loudly across the floor and the playing cards forgotten, drawing everyone's attention from the strange situation they were in.

"I think I'll go get a coffee. Does anyone want anything?" he asked, making his way towards the still open door, but both Shawn and Juliet shook their heads. Daniel didn't even lift his to look at Buzz, but he did push his glasses back up his nose miserably.

"Okay, so you looked Shawn up. But why on earth did you walk across town just to get to his apartment? Did you not realize how dangerous the city is at night Daniel? There are all sorts of awful people out there at night. Why do you think we have cops? Because the city's so safe and loving?" Juliet frowned as the boy crossed his arms and pushed his face between them, hiding his expression from view.

All they got was a muffled and somewhat untrue, "Don't know."

"How strange is it that I don't believe you?" Juliet sighed, seating herself in the chair across from him. Shawn followed her lead, pulling another chair over and settling in, his elbows resting on the desk in front of him. Daniel just shrugged, not raising his head. "You can't keep running away Daniel. Don't you understand that those people are just trying to look after you?"

"But I don't want _them _to look after me."

"Well buddy, they're the ones who you're stuck with. It happens. You don't always get what you want out of life. Unless what you want is pineapple, then knock yourself out. You do have to go back there, you know that don't you?" Shawn explained softly, wincing internally when Daniel's face dropped and he suddenly looked like he was about to cry.

"Look, I don't want to put you guys on the spot... but why can't you two look after me?" As soon as he'd said it, Daniel saw their expressions and began to explain himself. "I mean I know it's a big thing taking on a kid and all that, but you guys seem really cool and sort of laid back. It's not a big deal if you don't want to, I'll totally understand and all that stuff, but I was just throwing it out there..." his eyes darted around the room awkwardly, landing anywhere but their faces.

Both Shawn and Juliet looked at each other, before looking at the little boy in awkward shock, their faces giving away much more than they wanted to. Well, in all honesty, that was somewhat unexpected...


	3. Chapter 3

All three party's in the room were still sitting in silence several minutes later, Juliet with her head in her hands and Shawn trying his best to find something; anything to say to Daniel who's eyes were searching their faces for an answer. It was Juliet who finally managed to speak, the words slightly hoarse from not talking for so long.

"Daniel sweetheart... What you just asked of us is a very serious thing to ask." She paused again, buying herself a little more time to think of words to say. "Oh... how do I say this?" she glanced at Shawn who was floundering as much as she was. He sighed loudly and took over.

"I think what Jules is saying... We aren't the best people to look after a kid Daniel..." he explained, pleading with the boy to understand. But Daniel frowned openly, not getting Shawn's obscure explanation.

"Why not?"

"Uh... Juliet and I have only just taken a big step in our relationship... and I don't think we're ready for the responsibility that looking after a child would bring. I mean, we don't even live together Daniel. It would be very complicated."

"Shawn's right Daniel. Please try to understand what you're asking of us. Shawn and I both have very demanding jobs. I mean, look at where we are right now. It's almost three in the morning and we're sitting in the Police Station. We could be called at all hours for a case and we wouldn't be able to find someone to look after you at such short notice-" Juliet was cut off when Daniel reached across the table and grabbed her sleeve.

"But I can look after myself! I promise. I'm really good at it to. I can totally make my own food and I can work an oven. I can iron my own clothes, I can clean my own room and I can even help out around the house whenever you want..." he was stumbling over his words now, trying his best to convince them in anyway he could.

Juliet groaned, as did Shawn. "That's not the point sweetheart. It wouldn't be very responsible of us to leave you on your own now would it?"

"But... what about a week trial? People take kids out of the home all the time for trial week, or a weekend just to see how it goes! If it's not working out, I just go back at the end and you never have to see me again. Please don't make me go back again. I'll be the best kid ever, I promise," Daniel's pleading was only just short of him getting on his knees and crying.

Shawn heaved a sigh, his hand landing on top of Juliet's to make her look over at him. He nodded his head towards the door, her eyes following his. Daniel glanced between them, his little face holding some last remnants of hope. "Give us a minute kid," Shawn mumbled, taking Juliet by the hand and leading her out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

She immediately leaned into his chest heavily, his arms wrapping around her waist for support. "Shawn, what just happened in there? I think we've slipped into a parallel universe where absolutely nothing makes sense..."

Shawn snorted softly at her attempt to lighten the mood, as his thumbs began to rub soft circles over her hips where his hands rested. "Jules, what are we supposed to do here? I'm not ready to look after a kid... I mean come on, it takes me enough effort to look after myself. I mean, what if he doesn't like his room or what if he has a tantrum or-" he cut himself off before he could begin to rant. "Juliet... I didn't think kids would be in the picture for us for at least another few years..."

She raised her head to look at him, her eyebrow raised in questioning. "You've thought about that kind of stuff with me?" He looked sheepish now that he'd been caught.

"Uh, yeah. Kind of. I mean I don't have names and wallpaper patterns picked out or anything, but yes. I have thought about that kind of stuff, ever since we've started dating I've just seen this as... well 'it' really. This is it for me Jules... You and I are the real deal and I'm hoping that you can see a future for us too..." he trailed off as she leaned up to kiss him, deep and long.

As she pulled away he grinned.

"Is that a yes to the future thing?" Juliet smiled softly at his question, her hand pressing against his chest gently.

"Yes Shawn. I see a future for us... with a family and a house. We could have a dog and call it Lassie," she nuzzled him as he laughed at her joke.

"God, I'm so glad I can say that I love you. Huh, you know that thought doesn't frighten me as much as I thought it would... A family Jules. You and I are going to have a family one day. I thought I'd be running for the nearest hill by now," he chuckled at himself, holding her close to him as she kissed his jaw lightly.

"You're all grown up now buddy. But we have a problem we have to solve, don't forget..." she nodded her head in the direction of the closed door and Shawn heaved a sigh. "I can see a family for us Shawn, with the whole package in the future. But I can also see a little boy who hides himself behind all of this bravado, when all he wants is a mom and dad... And I have no idea what to do. I know I can't ask that of you, but I also know I couldn't care for him without you."

She buried her head into his chest with a little groan mixed with what sounded like a sob. "I don't know what to do..."

Shawn held her tightly against him, his chin resting on her head as he stared at the door intently. He could envision a child that looked exactly like Juliet, a little boy with blond hair and blue eyes, or a little girl with his eyes and brunette hair. Or the other way around, what ever they wanted. He could see himself sitting with Juliet and their children around a Chirstmas tree as they opened presents on Christmas morning.

He could hear their voices, calling for mommy or daddy when they were hurt, and he could hear the little girl in his mind, wrapping him around her little finger with just a sly, '_but daddy!'. _

Fours years ago, he would have been hiding in the nearest closet at the very thought. But now, as he held Juliet, he knew what he wanted out of life. That had never happened before for him. He'd always coasted through life, bouncing from one place to the next and never wanting to settle down. But then, Juliet O'Hara had bowled into his life and turned everything he'd thought he wanted upside down.

He knew what he wanted. He wanted her. He wanted a life with her. He wanted children with her. He wanted _a family..._ And maybe their kids, could use a big brother... "Jules?" he whispered, ducking his face down to whisper into her ear. She sniffed, sighing softly as she pulled her face away from his chest to look at him

"Hmm?"

"You know the spare room in my apartment? I think we're going to have to repaint it..." Her head raised slowly, her eyebrows furrowed as she stared in confusion. "Blue maybe. Or we could get pineapple print wallpaper-"

"Shawn." She cut him off. "Are you really sure about this? I don't want to pressure you into anything... I mean, are you really serious?"

Shawn grinned, pressing kiss to her head. "I love you Juliet. I want this. We'll see how it goes alright? Personally, I think we'll make a damn good little family. Now, let's go and tell the kid the good news. You can do it if you want." Juliet continued to look at him in amazement mixed with confusion, before she finally snapped out of it and yanked his head down to kiss him.

Shawn groaned against her lips, pulling away slightly and raining little pecks along her jaw and up over her cheeks. "You are the most amazing, if slightly insane, man I have ever met. And I love you for it. We'll both tell him. Now come on." She kissed him once more before taking his hand and leading him towards the door that was about to change their lives.

As they entered the room again, Daniel, who had been flicking a pen around the desk, looked up and tried to stop his face from looking too hopeful. He didn't want to jinx himself. His eyes searched thier stoic faces for any sign that he was either going back to the home or going with them. He couldn't tell as they kept thier faces unnaturally straight. As they sat down in the chairs opposite, his eyes were wide and innocent.

"Well? What do you guys think?" he prodded when they didn't say anything for a while. Juliet shared a pointed look with Shawn, before turning back to him.

"Shawn and I have decided to let you stay with us for a while-"

Daniel punched his hand in the air and whooped out a little yes, before reining himself back in and clearing his throat, sitting back down at the table. Shawn chuckled loudly as Juliet smiled, pleased that he seemed happy with their decision. "But, we have a few guidelines that you're going to have to follow okay?"

"Yeah, sure anything," he nodded eagerly, his glasses slipping away from his eyes. He pushed them back up quickly.

"One, no running away at any time okay? If you have a problem or you want to leave, just tell us. I don't want you disappearing into thin air in the middle of the night, got it?" Daniel nodded sheepishly, an apologetic smile curving his lips before motioning for Juliet to continue. "Two, if you like it after a week, you can stay. But, you will have to go to school in the New Year. That one is none negotiable."

Daniel groaned good naturedly, but agreed anyway. To be honest, he didn't mind school. He kind of liked it, but only when they didn't make him do math. "Okay, I guess." Shawn laughed at his expected reaction.

"And number three, that junk food from earlier was a one off okay? Shawn may be a human bin but that doesn't mean I won't be watching what you eat..." she glanced over at Shawn, who was grinning. "That means you too, mister." His face dropped into a scowl.

"Does that mean no more pineapple pizza?" he practically whined, his eyes pleading.

"Only on weekends. And don't try to sneak any in at work. Gus is on my side."

"I knew you had a spy somewhere. Don't worry about Gus, I'll break him eventually," he winked in Daniel's direction and the boy smiled at their banter. It was unusual for adults to be so relaxed around him. His mind wandered back to Mrs. Fallon at the home, and how whenever he entered a room she would stop talking about whatever she'd been speaking about. Be it grocery shopping or his behavior, it was always the same.

"Will we have any paper work to fill out?" Shawn suddenly asked, turning to Juliet. She nodded in confirmation.

"I should think so. They're not just going to let him come with us straight away..." Daniel looked up in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the home needs to preform some background checks on Shawn and I, and check out the apartment you'll be staying in to make sure it's suitable for a child. We'll also have a lot of paperwork to fill out. It's not as simple as us just taking you home tonight Daniel..." Juliet explained softly, her hand reaching over to squeeze his smaller one. The look of disappointment on his face was obvious.

"So I have to go back then?" he asked miserably, and Shawn nodded.

"But only for a few weeks, when all the checks are over and we've been cleared to take you home. I think we're allowed to visit aren't we Jules?" he glanced over at his girlfriend, her hand still holding Daniels reassuringly.

"Yeah, we're allowed to take you for days out to see how we'll do and if you want to stay with us or not. I promise, the weeks will just fly by. I'm a cop too, so I can probably get them to push the paperwork through a little bit faster than normal, okay? So don't worry about it. You'll be with us by Christmas."

_With us by Christmas? _As Daniel began to smile, Shawn relaxed back into his seat, the brunt of what was happening suddenly crashing on top of him like a ton of bricks. He was about to sign up for a ready made family... The whole package. The sudden weight in his chest was crushing, like he couldn't breathe.

Could he really look after a kid? Did this mean the end of his and Juliet's carefree relationship, with no responsibilities other than choosing where to go for lunch, or whether it was worth making it to the bedroom when they stumbled in at midnight?

Was this the end of his escapades with Gus? Traipsing across lawns at eleven o'clock and trying not to be caught?

Was this his life exploding before his very eyes? The weight was heavy and almost overpowering as he turned to look at Juliet. She felt his eyes on her and turned her head away from Daniel, her smile dazzling and bright. Her eyes shone with happiness as she looked at him, and suddenly, the weight in his chest didn't feel so heavy any more. Daniel's voice broke through the haze.

"Can I get a puppy?" At their equally shocked looks, he laughed out loud unexpectedly. "Aww, the looks on your faces. I'm just messing with you guys." They relaxed through his continuous laughter and Shawn cocked his head to the side, watching as the boy slipped out of his seat and around to Juliet, his arms wrapping her in a genuine hug of gratitude. She hugged him back tightly, before releasing him and letting him move onto Shawn.

The pseudo-psychic leaned forward in his seat, allowing the small arms to curl around his neck. Without thinking, as per usual with Shawn, he stood and took Daniel with him, the boys legs wrapping around Shawn's waist for support. Daniel's face was buried in his neck, still hugging as Shawn squeezed back.

The weight was gone as fast as it had appeared, turned into mist and smoke like it had never even been there in the first place.

This wasn't the end of anything. This was the start of a new chapter. He and Juliet would be fine. They would still have their time, fun and carefree. He and Gus would still be avoiding criminals and hiding under desks at the last minute, lying to Henry and mocking Lassiter with 80's quips.

But this time around, they'd have Daniel to join in on their adventures. He could hang out at the Psych Office after school with them until Juliet clocked off and then they would spend time on the beach, or hit the carnival if it was in town. They would get ice cream from a random shop and walk on the boardwalk, laughing at whatever he and Gus had done that morning.

Shawn could see it, just like he saw his future kids. He could envision it all and yeah, that sounded pretty damn good.

Shawn finally released Daniel and set him onto his feet with ease, reaching down to fix his askew glasses. "Shall we go and break to news to Lassie Face? I know he'll be thrilled," he raised an eyebrow is question, before noting his girlfriends disapproving yet amused expression.

"Shawn, he just found out about us. Finding out that you are about to acquire a new accomplice might be too much for his heart. It's late anyway. You," she nodded at Daniel. "Should have been in bed hours ago. Have you even brushed your teeth at all today? And look at the state of your shirt. That will have to go you know. And from now on, no snacks before bed either..." As Shawn and Daniel shared looks of horror, Juliet's face remained stoic for as long as she could hold it, before she cracked into a brilliant smile and bent down to the boy's level.

"I'm just messing with you. The look on your face is priceless," she grinned slyly, before straightening up and laughing her way out of the door, leaving them standing there gaping in relief after her.

"I was starting to regret it for a second. I think I just got told by a girl..." Daniel mumbled, shaking his head in mild disbelief. Shawn breathed in his own relief, thankful that Juliet had only been joking with them. He answered the boy honestly.

"You better get used to it kid. It's going to happen a lot more often from now on."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Getting Daniel back to the home was surprisingly easy, as he offered little resistance when they told him that it wouldn't be for very much longer. They'd taken Lassiter's car with his blessing, the Head Detective having waved them off with glee at the thought of not having to deal with the kid ever again. _If only he knew, _Shawn thought merrily, humming along with a random Christmas song that was floating from the car sterio. They'd called Mrs. Fallon from the Station, talling her that they would bring Daniel back themselves and that they wanted to discuss something with her when they arrived.

It had been ten minutes since Daniel had babbled excitedly about thier planned day out the next week, before Shawn finally noticed the silence in the car.

He twisted around to glance at the back seat, and Juliet turned her head towards him briefly to see what he was looking at. "What's wrong? He hasn't jumped out of the car window has he? I wouldn't put it past him you know," she added when he chuckled.

"Nah, he's just asleep. But I think we should put childlocks on your car tomorrow, just in case..." Shawn turned back and sank into his seat comfortably, the stress of the long day finally creeping up on him. Just that morning he'd been looking forward to decorating his apartment, his date with Juliet and then getting lucky before the end of the night. He snorted loudly at the amusement his own thoughts brought him. Juliet smiled at the sound. _God she's beautiful when she smiles..._

"What now? You're not repainting Carlton's car while we have it. I draw the line at that Shawn."

He hummed, resting his head back onto the seat. "I was just thinking about how amazing you look tonight. Come to think of it, you always look amazing and I'm not just saying that to try and get some. Not that I would mind," he quirked his eyebrow suggestively and Juliet rolled her eyes playfully, a red tinge dusting her cheeks.

"It better not be, because when we get back to your place I'm going to sleep as soon as my head hits the pillow," she mumbled, slowing the car as a light in front of her flashed red. "Damn it. There isn't a car on the road but every light we come to goes red."

"Poor baby. You should have a massage. I know a guy who could do it."

"Shawn," she said warningly, the hint of a smile playing on her lips. "We still have talk to Mrs. Fallon when we get Daniel home, so I think the only thing we're doing when we get home is passing out. As good as a massage may sound, I think sleep sounds just as good."

"You totally want me Jules. Admit it," he smirked as she laughed softly.

"Shut up Shawn..."

* * *

**A/N: **Have you ever read some of the adoption fics on the internet? The only thing that bugs me is when the people say they'll adopt a child and *BOOM* the kid is there the next day XD I would have thought it would take a little longer. I personally won't be drawing it out forever, but hey, a little bit of time has to pass.

So, here is Chapter Three in all it's glory and I hope you enjoy it.

Reviews are like dancing the whole night though :)


End file.
